fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Knightwalker
|image= |name=Erza Knightwalker |kanji=エルザ・ナイトウォーカー |romanji=''Eruza Naitouoka'' |race= Human |birthday= |age= 19-20 |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Red |blood type= |unusual features=Member of the Royal Army |affiliation= Edolas Royal Army |previous affiliation= |occupation=Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division |previous occupation= |team=Royal Army Captain |previous team= None |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Royal Capital of Edolas |marital status=Single |relatives= Edolas Version of Erza Scarlet |education= |magic=Magic Spear: Ten Commandments |alias=Fairy Hunter Edo-erza E-Erza |manga debut=Chapter 170 |anime debut= Episode 79 |japanese voice=Sayaka Ohara |english voice= }} She is a counterpart of Erza Scarlet Erza Knightwalker is part of the Edolas Kingdom and is a Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division. She is the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet. Her counterpart's surname, "Scarlet" was replaced with "Knightwalker". Appearance Similar to the Earthland Erza, Knightwalker is a well-endowed female with long (initially), flowing, wavy red hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back, but it was later reduced into a short hime-style haircut in an attempt to have her troops distinguish her from Scarlet. Her facial features are even the same save for a thin diagonal scar that goes across her the ridge of her nose from just below left eye, and 2 permanent parallel streaks of blood smeared diagonally across her left cheek; she acquired both the scar and bloodmarks during her first skirmish against her Earthland version. Their choice of clothing, however, couldn't be any more different. Whereas Scarlet is consistently seen in a knight-like garb, Knightwalker is donned in a very provocative attire comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top (that leaves much of her breasts, cleavage and tummy exposed), with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark biniki bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. A dark scarf could be seen wound around her neck Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Edolas Erza is sadistic, cruel, and would kill with a smile. Showing no sympathies towards her enemies and kills without mercy, she had been involved in killing over half of the members of Edolas Fairy Tail, thus earning the title Erza the Fairy Hunter. She seems to take great pride of this title bestowed upon her; as a result, she took it as a personal insult when Lucy told Knightwalker that her Earthland counterpart happens to be a staunch ally of the Earthland Fairy Tail Guild whose loyalty to her friends was also unquestionable. This led to her becoming more hostile than she already was towards Lucy, she even opted to kill her by dropping her from a great height. Knightwalker also appears to value her pride as a Captain for the Royal Army; and Charle making her prostrate herself by kneeling down to the floor seemed to be a real blow to her ego that when Pantherlily informed her of Happy and Charle's rebel status (and that was made even worse by the fact that Charle wheedled information from her only mere moments ago regarding the location of Natsu and Wendy through trickery by claiming to be the daughter of Shagote), the latter became the first whom she targeted to kill. However her streak of fighting has made her overly arrogant and she doesn't seem to take losing lightly as seen when Erza Scarlet managed to temporarily beat her off screen. Synopsis Edolas arc When Natsu and co. are at the Edoras Fairy Tail, she sets out to exterminate the guild with the 4th Army Captain, Sugarboy. She and Sugarboy failed to capture Fairy Tail, because the guild managed to teleport away. The two mention that Fairy Tail cannot keep teleporting forever. They also discuss that the Anima plan worked and that the real Fairy Tail is at the Palace locked in Lacryma. Erza is a Fairy Hunter in Edoras, set to destroy the Edoras Fairy Tail. Edolas Erza then returns to the Edoras Royal City. The Joint Chief Of Staff HQ, the 3rd Division Captain, Hughes, talks to Erza about the Lacryma, which is actually Magnolia in Earth Land. Then, the Royal Chief Of Staff, Byro walks in and complains to Erza on how she always fails to capture Fairy Tail, especially since it's the only mage guild left in Edolas. Sugarboy and Hughes defend Erza, saying that she will destroy it soon. When Pantherlily , the 1st Division Captain walks in, Erza comments on how he is moody because he is unsatisfied about the situation of having a lot of magical power, even though that should have pleased him. Later, Erza encounters Happy, Natsu, Charle, and Lucy in the secret underground pathway they were sneaking through. Erza's soliders capture everybody besides the cats believing that the cats were the ones who led the fugitives to her. Erza says "Exceed" and everybody around starts to bow, including Erza, while Charle looks shocked and disappointed, after realizing she had unknowingly helped the enemy. Later, Erza arrives at Lucy's cell to execute her. Lucy then tries to persuade her that on Earth Land, she is a member of Fairy Tail, and is a good, responsible person to whom everyone can count on. However, Erza does not care, and tells Lucy not to confuse her with her Earth Land counterpart. Erza then suspends Lucy over a balcony, and tells her that she is fortunate, because she likes to look at the suffering of others, and that is why she is titled Fairy Hunter, as she has killed dozens of members of the Fairy Tail. She then sarcastically tells Lucy that she'll be seeing her, before throwing her off the balcony. Luckily, Lucy is saved by Charle and Happy at the last moment. Charle then tries to exploit Erza's lack of information and presents herself as the princess of Extalia, and the daughter of Queen Shagotte . She then tricks Erza into revealing the location of Natsu and Wendy, then tries to get her releasing Wendy and Natsu, which almosts succeeds. However, the rest of the royal guard arrives, and Pantherlily informs Erza that Charle and Happy are the "fallen" (traitors). All three then attempt to escape, and Erza is shown to be extremely angry about being deceived. Happy and the others soon get cornered by the Extalia and Edolas people. Among them are the Army Captains, including an extremely pissed off Erza. After Faust defeats the Extalia with Code ETD, Erza notices Charle, Happy, and Lucy head for the west tower. She tells the guards to step up the defenses and heads for the tower. She meets them there and throws a spear at them. Stopped in their tracks, the spear then lights up and give off an explosion, injuring the Fairy Tail members. Erza goes up to Charle ready to kill her, until Happy steps in the way to protect her. However, she still doesn't care, but just when she raises her spear, Earth Land Erza and Gray show up. Seeing her soldiers fall by Gray's Ice magic, the Fairy Hunter quickly evaded his attack and tried to strike Gray, only to be stopped by her Earth Land counterpart, resulting in each Erza inflicting a minor scar at each other's faces; Knightwalker wiped off some of he blood coming from her scar, then smeared it across her left cheek in acknowledgement of Scarlet's power, noting that she did not expect herself to be in the way of her duties, much less an equal in fighting skill. With that, the two Erzas introduced themselves and begin their battle. The Fairy Hunter first used Silfarion to battle with speed, but was quickly matched by Titania's Flight Armor, much to Knightwalker's surprise. The Fairy Hunter then uses Mel Force to blow a strong tornado to stop Titania, and quickly followed by Explosion to end the battle, but Titania negates the damage using her Flame Empress Armor, shocking the Edolas Erza once more. Erza Knightwalker then comments on Erza Scarlet's ability to change both armor and weapon, and reveals that she can change her weapon too, enabling her to increase her battle strength physically. With that, Knightwalker proudly states that she will reveal the true powers of the spear, the both of them prepared for another round. Despite wielding her spear, Knightwalker was eventually defeated and her armor was taken away by Erza Scarlet (Leaving her partially naked), who posed as her in order to gain access to the control room. However, even though she was laden with injuries, she still managed to vault over the control room walls and released Faust from Erza Scarlet. Reaching her anger limit, she is then seen staring daggers at her counterpart as Team Natsu rides Coco's Legion to the Lacrima Island. She cuts her hair off to shoulder length in order to distingush herself from her counterpart, and ordered the Raizo Squad to chase after them. After the Lacrima is sent back to Earth Land and everyone rejoices, Knightwalker makes an untimely appearance. Equipped with a new armor and and a cannon-like weapon, she blasts a hole through Pantherlily. She then claims that the battle is not over yet. As the Royal Army chased after the Exceed, Erza Knightwalker waited for and ambushed Lucy, Gray, Erza Scarlet, and Coco. When she saw that her counterpart was coming after her, Knightwalker told her squad to land down, and she will take care of her herself. The both of them then declared that there are no rooms for two Erzas, and one must perish. The two continue to fight, evenly match. To which Knightwalker pulled out her strongest weapon, Ravelt, and Scarlet her strongest armor, Armadura Fairy. With their strongest assets now at their disposal, the two charge at one another and strike but only end up destorying their spear and armour respectfully, using up the last of their magic power and causing the floating island their on to fall. Knightwalker refuses to give up the fight though resort to using her fist turning the fight into a brawl on the falling rock. All the while she argues that the who Anima plan was necessary to revive their world. But Scarlet disagrees showing that they're still fighting despite no powers and people won't just die because of no magic. They have the strength to continue on and that all thing, living or otherwise have a voice. These words get through to Knightwalker who realizes Scarlet's right. The two soon hit the ground in a crater, both are alive though weakened and cannot move. Knightwalker acknowledges her loss and concedes to Scarlet. But Scarlet ask if there is such a thing as winning or losing since they were, after all, the same Erza. With Knightwalker and Scarlet made peace, Anima begin to take Scarlet back to Earth Land. The two Erzas bid one final farewell in happiness. Magic and Abilities Master Spearmanship: As an Edolas magician, she uses special weapon for casting spells. the magic spear Ten Commandements. With her magical spear, she is highly skilled in spearmanship. Her sword-playing abilities is enough to fight with Erza Scarlet. Except attacks of her spear, she can use her spear easily and deadly. Erza's Edolas version is a seasoned fighter whose great skills in battle enabled her to best mages from the Edolas Fairy Tail. Her strength is enough for her to be regarded as a worthy rival by her Earthland version, implying equality in combat prowess. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Though she lacks internal magic, she makes up for with amazing brute strength and some skill in unarmed combat, having nearly defeated an exhausted Erza Scarlet in a fist-fight. Trivia *Unlike Erza Scarlet, Knightwalker uses various weapons instead of various armors. *Erza Knightwalker resembles more closely to the earliest concept of Erza, with a spear as the weapon of choice and a wilder hairstyle. *Erza's techniques has the same name as Haru's Ten Commandments from "Rave Master". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas